


Break

by Corseted (anroisin)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anroisin/pseuds/Corseted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voice test for The Avenger and Uchiha Sasuke. Original posting date unknown; circa 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> "Voice test for The Avenger and Uchiha Sasuke. (Yes, I love the interpretation that there are two people residing in his head.) I wrote this a long time ago and originally posted it on my private LJ as just a little extra-y thing, but [](http://roterstern.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://roterstern.livejournal.com/)**roterstern**   said it should be a fic, so I punched it up a little and here you go. Mmmm, I love crazies." {As written when posted to my fic journal on January 12, 2011}

“Hey, Sasuke, are you okay?”

\--

Breathe.

\--

_Am I okay?_

I’M INSANE--

No. I’m not okay

\--I’M FUCKING BATSHIT INSANE--

how could I possibly be anything even resembling okay

\--YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE--

and that scares the shit out of you, doesn't it?

\--I’M MAD I’M A LUNATIC LOCK ME THE FUCK UP I’M CRAZY, I’M MANIC I’M VIOLENT. DON’T COME NEAR ME YOU FUCKING COWARD I’LL KILL YOU I’LL KILL YOU DEAD.

You gonna run from me?

RUN THE FUCK AWAY--

Run, I dare you.

\--YOU FUCKING COWARD--

don't you dare touch me.

\--DISGUSTING YOU’RE DISGUSTING KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF ME DON’T TOUCH ME DON’T TOUCH

Don't you dare tell me that I have problems--I don’t have problems.

\--MY PROBLEMS ARE MINE MINE MINE DON’T COME NEAR ME DON’T COME NEAR THEM MY PRECIOUS MY INSANITY MY PRETTY PRETTY INSTABILITY, MY BROKEN-MIRROR MIND, LEAVE US ALONE--

Don’t you dare ask me to admit to this.

\--THEY’RE MINE DON’T TOUCH YOU’LL RUIN IT, THE PRETTY PRETTY CRACKS ARE PERFECT BECAUSE THEY’RE BROKEN, BROKEN IN A MILLION PIECES, LEAVE ME ALONE

Don't you dare ask me to admit to the fact that I need--

I DON’T NEED HELP I DON’T I DON’T STOP FUCKING LOOKING AT ME. KEEP BACK KEEP BACK DON’T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT. DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME.

This is my problem.

IT’S MINE LET GO LET GO IT’S MINE

No, I don’t have a problem.

I DON’T FUCKING HAVE A PROBLEM I SAID STOP FUCKING LOOKING AT ME.

Don’t touch me.

DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME.

It hurts.

IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME, YOU’LL RUIN IT YOU’LL WRECK EVERYTHING IT HURTS IT HURTS, HELP ME GOD SOMEONE FUCKING HELP ME BEFORE EVERYTHING GOES TO SHIT AND IT’S GONE AND I CAN’T--

Why aren’t you here?

YOU SAID YOU’D BRING ME BACK IF YOU HAD TO BREAK MY FUCKING LEGS SO WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU I NEED YOU I NEED YOU AND YOU’RE NOT HERE YOU’RE NOT.

Traitor.

TRAITOR FUCKING TRAITOR LEAVE ME ALONE, IF YOU CARED YOU’D BE HERE

with me.

HELP ME GOD FUCKING HELP ME I CAN’T DO THIS ANY LONGER I NEED YOU I NEED YOU I’M GOING TO EXPLODE IT’S RIPPING ME APART CAN’T YOU FUCKING SEE THAT YOU ASSHOLE YOU

Traitor.

\--

“I’m fine.”


End file.
